Technical Field
The present invention relates to a self-emission type display, and in particular, to a self-emission type display having the repairing electrodes.
Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technologies, nowadays light-emitting diodes (LED) already have high-brightness output, and in addition, with advantages such as that LEDs are power saving, have small volumes, are driven by low voltage, and do not contain mercury, LEDs have found wide application in fields such as displays and lighting, so that a self-emission type display is formed.
Generally, in a self-emission type display, an LED is mounted on a substrate in a manner of transfer by using a mechanical apparatus or a stamp (PDMS). However, problems of alignment and precision exist in a process of transfer, causing that an LED cannot be correctly connected to an electrode, which reduces a yield of a self-emission type display.